strpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
ST-RP
Back to the mainpage Introduction ST-RP, or rather Star Trek Role Play, is a community of role players gathered by a Star Trek game known as "Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force". The community supports a modification (or "mod") known as RPG-X. ST-RP has members ranging from all around the world. The community has layed down a Council, Admiral's, and a ranking system. The community also follows well planned rules and regulations. History Late 2002 ---- In November of December when a mod created in the EF community for RP's were created, two admirals, Admiral Sniper (AKA Mavers) & Admiral Jack created a community known as ST-RP. Early 2003 ---- ST-RP website flourished and members began to join. Mid 2003 ---- Anthony came along and eventually brought Will in with him as well. They became a part of the heart and soul of ST-RP. They created maps from then until they announced their departure from Elite Force mapping. Late 2003 ---- As a method to improve relations and adapt to the growing community, Sniper, now renamed to Mavers, and Jack thought it was time to appoint a third admiral. Smith was officially taken in. (Note that Smith joined earlier on in 2003, so it's not like he jumped from Cadet to Admiral overnight.) This was also when the first serial RP, created by Smith called Star Trek: The New Frontier was first made. Early 2004 ---- Admiral Jack stepped down, but Smith and Mavers needed to find a replacement. They chose Kadratis Velevere as the replacement soon after. Mid 2004 ---- Kadratis Velevere resigned and banned from ST-RP. Admiral Daniel Rydell then took his place. Late 2004 ---- Admiral Smith resigned and was replaced with Admiral Will. Early 2005 ---- Admiral Mavers was asked to step down as Admiral and he did, and Kadratis Velevere was offered the hand to return to ST-RP. Tonyo (Now Squall Leonhart) took the remaining Admiral position. Mid 2005 ---- ST-RP was moved to a new server, which is now the modern day ST-RP.NET. Mid-Late 2005 ---- Squall Leonhart resigned, replaced by Sito Codan. Early 2006 ---- Daniel Rydell, Sito Codan, and Kadratis Velevere announce that the return of the Discovery Serial RP. Mid 2007 ---- A jump in Cadet applications and server errors are common. ST-RP.NET went through many refits and it is now what it is today. ST-RP Fleets is announced as well. The Typhoon serial RP is preparing to launch, and as well as the ST-RP Fleet series, Star Trek: Imminent Future! In August of 2007, the ST-RP ranking system was radically changed from the traditional system to a much more simple and flexible system. http://www.st-rp.net/forums/index.php?showtopic=5024 Early 2008 ---- In late January 2008, the ST-RP forums were raided via deletion of almost every topic by Squall Leonhart. However, Will was able to take the forums offline and recover all of the topics into a recovered topics sub-forum. After that point, Line Officer Rick Salvi (now known as Gregory House) undertook the task of repairing the damage by manually restoring all 1700+ topics on the ST-RP forums. For his actions, Squall Leonhart was banned from ST-RP. Late 2008 ---- In early September 2008, Flag Officer Sito Codan left ST-RP for personal reasons. This left a gap in the administrative structure of ST-RP. The remaining two Flag Officers discussed who would fill in the open Flag Officer spot, and it was decided that ST-RP Council Member and Line Officer Gregory House would become the third Flag Officer. This left an opening in the ST-RP Council, and the third council seat is still open to any Officer/Line Officers who would like to volunteer for Council duties. In early November 2008, a significant point in ST-RP's history occurred. For the first time in over two years, ST-RP is developing a new Serial Role Play, which is known as Unknown Horizons. History of ST-RP.NET ST-RP.NET has gone through 5 major refits over the years. Whilst some of these refits have seen only minor enhancements, others have seen the complete replacement of the site. ST-RP.net: This was the first version of the site to be hosted on the .net servers. It used PHP to pull information and allow members to login to the forums. It used a simple black UI (User Interface) that was not friendly to everyone. ST-RP.net 2: The second version of ST-RP.net was completely re-written and sported a brand new sleek User Interface who's task panes where colour coded to indicate areas of the site. For example the main site was blue, whilst uploads and downloads was green and mapping was orange. This version was built as four main site. Main, uploads, downloads and mapping. This meant a lot of work was required to upgrade anything on these pages. This version also included enhancements to the navigation and code base, which resulted in a faster, lighter and more stable release. ST-RP.net 2.5: This interim release was designed to add minor enhancements to the site, which had not been completed when the other sites where ready. These included a manage my site area, the ability to change themes (as such the sites where no longer colour coded but by default turned blue until a user changed it) and other small additions that made the site easier to use. ST-RP.net 3: This is the present day ST-RP.net. Designed to sport a completely new look whilst retain the old 'Glass' UI, however with the new design several useful features had to be removed to space constraints, one feature of note was the breadcrumb navigation. However this version featured integrated search, an updated theme engine (with new themes). Fully compliant X-HTML and CSS code, this was the first version to feature this. There have been several small updates to this version such as the sidebar was re-written to make it easier to add items to and new pages have been added, most notably the 'Providence Section', the 'Time Conversion' page and now the 'ST-RP Ventrillo' page. ST-RP: Sui: This version of the site has just passed from the design phase into the production phase and is currently in beta. It is the first site to feature a name rather than a number to define it and when completed will bring user more interaction that previously known from an ST-RP site. Designers & Creators: ST-RP.net: William, Kadratis & Anthony ST-RP.net 2: Anthony & William ST-RP.net 2.5: Anthony & William ST-RP.net 3: Anthony & William ST-RP: Sui: Anthony, William & Kad ST-RP Projects Some noted projects are: *[[ST-RP Forums|'ST-RP' Forums]] *[[:Category:Mapping|'ST-RP' Mapping]] *[[:Category:Academy|'ST-RP' Academy]] *[[ST-RP Providence Magazine|'ST-RP' Providence Magazine]] *[[ST-RP Server|'ST-RP' Server]] *[[ST-RP Ventrilo|'ST-RP' Ventrilo]] *[[:Category:Old_Ranks|'ST-RP' Old Ranks]] *[[:Category:Ranks|'ST-RP' Ranks]] *[[Rules and regulations|'ST-RP' Rules and regulations]] *[[:Category:Fleet|'ST-RP' Fleet]] *[[:Category:Serial RP|'ST-RP' Serial RP's]]